


Is it a Dream or another fucking Nightmare?

by physiotherapy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Childishness?, Dream Sex, Dreams, Dubcon Kissing, Grinding, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, I'm hating myself as I write the ending, Implied Bullying, Implied Consent, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Sex, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other characters just here, Overanalyzing, Overused tropes I still love, Sapnap's done with their fighting, Voice Kink, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiotherapy/pseuds/physiotherapy
Summary: Series of interconnected one shots about dream sex both Dream and George have of each other.~~~Both Dream and George clearly like each other, but both have a hard time expressing and actually showing this. Being mostly stubborn and cowardly, there's nothing much they could do. Actually, they do nothing about the feelings they have for each other. Plus, being far away as they go about their own separate lives does no help. They soon retreat to their dreams for comfort, and for whatever reason, these dreams really do help them as much as they wished it would have.Sapnap's just watching this unfold right in front of his eyes, hoping not to get involved in their mess. At least, for now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Slight GeorgeNotFound/Maia | Mxmtoon
Comments: 53
Kudos: 577





	1. Weird Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer  
> This in no way represent the Dream Team or other real people that are used in the fanfic as they are in real life. Only their online, fictional personas are used; a reminder that this whole work and scenarios used are also fictional. Do not push these works of fiction onto the real people. If any of the people used in this fic mentions they are uncomfortable with this, then I will take down this work immediately.

**Third person's View**

"Dream? Sap? Is the cam working now?" George grumbled weakly from accidentally hitting the webcam. If it wasn't for Dream's loud thumping at his side of the screen, he wouldn't have suddenly freaked.

" _Yeah-_ Uhm. I'm sorry about that." The other's voice came out chapped from static with hints of irritation. It's a bad quality having to lie so naturally, but it does have its perks. Though having that sincere tone, George and Sapnap noticed how it turned distant. "Patches just accidentally pulled the mic's wires. Really sorry."

George hummed back into his mic, staring at the webcam with a smile. Sweat metaphorically dropped from his face as Dream didn't bother speaking up again. He couldn't even see what type of expression he had right now. Though, the brunette didn't mind that Dream still didn't open his cam, having him and Sap only see each other.

"Your cam's fine, George." The raven male yawning dramatically as he leaned back on his seat.

Draping his arm over his back as he stared at the two lit icons with an underlying smirk. He could almost feel the small glare from their other friend on the other side of the call, knowing what he's thinking about. Sapnap then turned his eyes over at George's icon and at his webcam. The smaller shot a slight and quick scowl to keep him shut. It's a surprise both had the same secrets -and even unknown to themselves- and yet both were oblivious to it. Sapnap decided to solely be an observer throughout the entire time, entertained every time he sees both of them at each other's tail.

"You know what? That was a waste. It's late for us, Georgie." Sapnap sang against his mic as he logged off their game. "Go to bed, you have a date tomorrow. And Dream, do your homework over there."

The said blonde male scoffed, focusing more on his last sentence. And knowing Sapnap, he didn't want to amuse the male by showing how much fire he poured all over Dream's head. "Thanks, _mom_."

George snickered as he stared down his keyboard, logging out of the game as well. Some of Dream's turmoil lightened up from the soft sound. "Yeah, I should probably go now. See you guys tomorrow or not. Depending on how the day goes." And Dream's slight smile faltered quick.

"Bye."

Dream didn't bother hearing the rest of their goodbyes as he closed their call before logging out of the game. The blonde had to hold up his head to prevent himself from repeatedly bashing his head on his desk. His phone beeped with a message from his youngest friend. Dream didn't bother checking as he threw himself on his mattress. He didn't need to be annoyed more than he already is.

George's smile strained on as he turned off his webcam. Both him and Sapnap were left on the call. The other's farewell didn't sit right on the older's shoulders. Even his voice had turned restrained before leaving them.

"Sapnap, " George started to speak once again with slight shivers from the tip of his spine. He bit his lip before continuing. "Do you think I kept talking too much?"

"Nope! Dream's fine and doesn't hate you, if that's what you meant."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes, why would he anyways? Now, go to sleep. You'll understand soon!"

"Understand what?"

"That-" And Sapnap ended the call. George groaned as his icon indicated online to idle.

He should just go to bed. The youngest had always been right yet vague on his answers, though they were better than being wrong or something. All he could do is hope he didn't pissed Dream from what he thinks is from being talkative.

**~**

Dream's eyes fluttered open from a force he couldn't control. They still have a murky vision as if he was still asleep. It took some moments to process the overwhelming feeling of not feeling at all. Everything was entirely light, almost numb. As the blonde moved his arm in front of his face, his own strength strained but yet to feel tired. Dream couldn't feel his hand touching his face, though he could? The soft touches his hand gave travelled along in his mind, numb and alive as well.

Finally, his eyes cleared out most of the blurry haze, now seeing what's in front of him. It took some time to process the face his eyes landed upon. Soft, kind of pale skin with sweet brown locks of hair draping over the male's half-closed teary eyes. This male gave such an expression of gentle and peacefulness around the dimly lit area. 

Dream moved away, noticing he's floating. Hovering over mid-air. He gasped, even when he didn't felt the need to, as if he might as well not breathe. The blonde instantly snapped back at the smaller male, sleeping peacefully not knowing there was company.

 _It was George_. He eventually understood. 

His thin arms clung on the thin fabric barely hugging his body. The smaller male's blanket piled over to his side, as of he was unconsciously kicking it away. And only having the comfort of his boxers keeping him from the cold night air that caused him to shiver every now and then.

_It was such a sight to see._

" _George?_ " He didn't expect to actually get to speak. Though, his voice was hoarse and felt unused for days. Felt unreal? Dream couldn't even feel his tongue move inside his mouth. Not that he would reach and pull his tongue out.

The smaller male groaned ever so lightly, shifting himself to a more comfortable position to his side. Dream stared at the brunette as he did so. The smaller pulled on the hems of his shirt, trying to cover himself up. George definitely had minor curves here and there, not like he's that feminine.

The blonde reached out his arm to the smaller's face by instinct. It surprised him to actually have a firm grip on the male's cheek. He didn't know what to expect when he actually did that.

Just as said before, his skin was soft. George groaned lightly, not bothered by his touch. Even if he were to wake up, Dream wouldn't want to retract his hand away. It was such a vivid dream, actually letting him hold the other's face in his arms. It's such a creepy thing to think of, but he doesn't want to let go. Not after what they've discussed about earlier.

Dream dropped down gently from floating, sitting over the smaller's body. George's hands were on either side of his body, scratching over the fabric. The smaller didn't seem to notice the weight on him as he was flipped facing the blonde. From his height, he didn't need to drift over to gain a good view of his frame. The blonde had the urge to keep the smaller in place, still and unmoving. If _only_ he could also do this in real life.

He trailed one of his hands over George's arm, pushing them up his head. He squirmed underneath him, kicking back his blanket away from the mattress. Dream continued to do the same on the other, pinning both arms on top of his head.

The blonde didn't know why he's compelled to tighten his grip. His emotions were all over the place and detached from his own body. Only there to pressure instructions of what felt right. He could feel the overwhelming sensations of what seemed to be bitterness, each time he moved a limb. Even in his dreams, he felt heavy with all of this piled on him. With most of his mind detached from his head, he couldn't point out why he wanted to do whatever this is, to his _friend_. 

" _George,_ " He breathes out as said male shuddered slightly in his sleep.

As Dream's right hand was busy pinning his skinny arms, his other hand never left George's cheek. He trailed his thumb over the edge of his lips. They were just as soft as his skin and easily pushed apart. He poked his thumb in the smaller's mouth, dragging over his tongue. George whimpered as he tried to shift over to his side. His body obeyed the other's grip, staying still as he breathes a bit heavier and more rapid than earlier.

" _Georgie,_ " Dream called out louder once again, dropping his height down, just inches away from the other's face. Said male's eyes closed up, tensing up as his mouth was forced open. He could only groan in discomfort.

Dream pressed his lips on the smaller's, forcing them closer than what's possible. The blonde could feel himself slipping away only having George to cling onto. He kept his light emerald eyes open, staring closely at the smaller as if he'd disappear. His lips were delicately soft, with the small whimpers vibrating through the kiss. Ecstasy filled his head as quick as it faltered away, leaving him craving more.

George's legs thrashed slightly, as his breathing rigged, close to getting no air. Dream only pressed harder, slipping his tongue in and reaching out to the other's. His body tried shifting to one side and another, fighting whatever's threatening it for a gasp of air. 

The brunette's eyes forced open from instinct. A hazy vision struck his dark eyes still not having to breathe. Mind was exhausted, gaining little to no sleep at all. It dawned over the male, he couldn't move his hands to rub his eyes open. His arms only forced still above his head, almost successfully stealing a breath. Was his grip even tight? It felt nothing but air, yet it pressed with force and the heat of natural skin. Everything was _so_ heavy, yet fluttering light.

His eyes faded clear in his dimly lit room, meeting with glowing green eyes that appeared to be _piss_ coloured for the male. Even with the strange colour, it burned with emotion, raging and flickering hostility. George couldn't understand the familiarity and want he was processing.

Those eyes moved away, letting the smaller stare at the features of this person. Tiny freckles scattered across his cheeks, especially by the corners of his eyes. His skin was a dull shade of white and somewhat transparent when he squinted hard enough. The male panted needily, as a small trail of saliva connected their lips. He licked his thumb that he didn't notice gone from his mouth. A hard pink hue flickered across his cheeks. 

" _George_." He spoke with this deep voice, almost a whisper even if it was louder than the average tone. The brunette already knew who he was.

" _Dream,_ " George replied instinctively. The edges of his spine run cold and harsh as the eyes of his friend blinked, giving off an even lighter and glowing tint.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the taller pushed his tongue back in George's mouth. The brunette fell weak, parting his lips for him. Dream grabbed the other's face, slowly tracing his cheeks and soon brushed away strands of hair from his face. His hands didn't hesitate to clasp onto some of his locks, pulling them aside. George could only whimper louder between kisses.

"Dream?" George forced the words out when the blonde parted from his lips. It was difficult to talk, even with the simplest words clung onto the tip of his tongue.

"Make sure _you_ remember _your_ place." These words were harshly spat out as Dream spoke, demanding with no room for rebelliousness. George didn't even know what they were meaning, yet his mind, seemingly detached from his head knew exactly what Dream implied. It knew only to obey. It entirely knew the overwhelming pleasure it rang across his body. As if he really wanted Dream to say this from the very beginning. " _Remember who you solely belong to._ "

**~**

George grunted as he tried catching his breath. His eyes shot open with almost all his limbs ached numb and discomfort, also warming up when he shifted. Head throbbed as if he stayed up all night on his phone. The chilling floor hit George's bare skin and even the parts where his shirt and boxers were.

Did he really just fall off his bed?

The brunette flushed red as he coughed up embarrassment that stuck on his throat. He brushed his hand just by his lips as he breathes heavily around his skin. Memories from his dream shot through his head. Dream's raging eye lights staring him down while speaking those words. Words he never forgot yet can't quite place what they were.

George turned over the single window in his room. It was closed, yet the calming heat of the sun touched his skin, also brightening up his room. His alarm clock gave the early time of the day, only giving him nearly an hour for his supposed date. _Right_ , the date.

He strained pushing himself up onto the bed as breathing tightened up his lungs. Sweat draped down his cheek. Skin swelled red when he laid on the soft mattress. Still and relaxed, yet air had trouble seeping in his throat. Was he getting a fever? And _God damn it_ , why did he have to notice his hardening dick?

He's such a fucking creep, knowing what the cause of it. Dreaming of his best friend pinning him down and making out with him? And to note the fact that he thought he's straight, hardening from this. Having to evaluate his sexuality as he's suffering from this fever is so unlucky.

George shook his head, shakily reaching for his phone. First, he messaged Maia that he suddenly caught a fever, cancelling their time. The other gave a sweet message, making sure to invite him to one of her and some friends' trip next week. He then decided to leave a message at their -Dream, George and Sapnap- chat that he's sick and can't talk. Sapnap was the first to see, already groaning to get up and help, being the closest to him. And Dream, he grinned pleased yet filled with guilt as to his condition. 'Wasn't George just fine last night?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still needs work


	2. Missing Affection

**Third person's view**

George stared dull, occasionally swiping down to refresh the notifications on his phone. Not like he can do anything about it. It's been a while since he actually saw a message of some sort. Not counting Sapnap, of course. The guy's always been keeping tabs on him. Plus the fact that exams would be starting in just a few days made it all clear. Though, it's not like he has a bunch of friends anyway.

It's just as if he couldn't get through the day without talking to someone. And for whatever reason, Sapnap just couldn't fill that void of loneliness. As if he's wanting someone specific. Maybe he just feels left out of Dream's life? Last week was the last time all three of them spoke. The blonde did have trouble in most of his classes, so it was unavoidable. 

The fresh air of chocolate mixed with hard coffee help relieve his nerves, still going at it. Sunlight shone by his side since he was leaning on the glass pane of the shop. It annoyed him having to gradually intensify the brightness on his device. Not like he's even _supposed_ to just stare all day at his phone. Coming to a small coffee shop just so he could concentrate didn't do the touch. He was supposed to be focusing more on his notes, just like everyone else.

"Refill, sir?" A small smile painted the waitress as she held up a pitcher.

George took a look at his cup. Empty as implied. He has never preferred coffee over energy drinks, though it seemed the days turned his preferences over. Perhaps it's the stress of the upcoming exams or the overwhelming loneliness it brought. One thing is for sure, caffeine fit the taste of both problems.

"Thank you!" He chirped as he was brought out of his thoughts.

It's too early in the morning for this. Whatever this is, anyway. The light heat of the sun's rays met his eyes as he finally turned away from his phone. Forcing him to close his eyes for a moment, he groaned. There aren't any people in these early hours to bother him resting for a while.

**~**

If the sunlight's heat wrapped around his body, this sure is that feeling. The sticky sensation of sweat is somewhat non-existent. He couldn't feel any pressure as he fluttered over the heat. It was calming without a thought in his head. George didn't want to open his eyes yet. It didn't make sense as to why he felt afraid to lose this.

Though, soon he blinked open with his vision all a murky shade of yellow. The heat had caught up to his throat, leaving him dry inside as well. It didn't help that this lovely feeling started to weigh him down with it tied on his diaphragm forcing no air to come into his lungs. Even if it felt like he didn't need it, but it hurt not having anything in his system.

George attempted to chase back to reality, forming a fist as tight as he could. And just like his body earlier, he couldn't feel the pressure he's exerting. He gasped for air as his chest strained, crushing his ribs. The heat had squeezed his stamina out, leaving him exhausted. Too tired to try and fight this harsh burn forming around his body.

As soon as his eyes settled down on a still blurry figure, the pain eased up. It amazed him not noticing another person in the room. Light bounced off of the male's skin, dripping sweat from his cheeks. Head uncomfortably thrown back against his chair while his taller frame barely supported himself to sit up. Unlike his own physique, he had more mass. Familiar freckles decorated the corners of his eyes as well as Dark blonde hair tangled themselves right in front of his face. His breathing is formed rigid with slight drool by the edges of his mouth.

He unconsciously scampered back without staring away from the male. The brunette gasped as he turned his head back. Instead of getting hurt as he bumped through the male's desk, he passed through with this twinge of discomfort in his thighs. He didn't question this, lifting his legs to seem as if he was sitting down.

His own limbs returned to the numbing pain, overwhelming his head. The brunette snapped his head back to the male, eyeing his very small movements. His chest raised against his shirt, awfully thick, even from the hot weather. This time, the burning sensation barely lessened. Soon after the slight comfort, the feeling of his body melted into a blazing flame and his throat coiling into a wasteland- _George_ felt like a wasteland.

"Dream." The words slipped out of George's mouth, hurting his tongue as it formed the words. His own tone begged for something he couldn't give.

'Dream?' That single thought raced across his mind. It felt like he's calling him. As if Dream is a part of what's happening. An answer? His best friend? Why? Is there something he's missing?

  
Oh.

This is Dream.

George's face flushed deep pink as he couldn't get rid of his staring. He moved closer to his best friend, reaching his hands to cup his cheeks. As soon as his hands got to touch the soft damp skin, his body reacted positively. Cool breeze blew against the insides of his body, etching a much damp feeling. He gasped as he pulled the blonde's head closer, directing his head upwards. Dream groaned with comfort when the strain from his neck calmed.

The smaller breaths deep as soon as that small relief instantly blew away. He came right back to where his skin burned. That same misery his body and mind suffered from.

He dipped down from the desk, sitting by the edge of Dream's lap with each of his thighs spread across from where the blonde sat. George pulled himself closer, having his body lighten up from the small sense. Pursing his lips with the tinted pink grew harder around his cheeks, he hesitated to close in between their gaps. His lips brushed against his. Dream's parted open without force, inviting him in.

Finally, he gained enough strength to press his lips in between the blonde. He moaned, melting as the cool touch wiped the parched sensation out of his body. Licking the other's teeth, he pushed his tongue deeper in the other's mouth. Dream's throat whined as he kept going deep, still keeping it gentle. He's so drained. And Dream somehow gave him the stamina and this overpowering relief. 

His hips unavoidably shifted closer against the other's crotch. George pressed his chest by him, wrapping an arm around Dream's neck making sure it's in a comfortable position. As his other arm declined, he traced his fingers back up the blonde's chest. Slowly he pushed his touch became harder, wanting the other to feel the sensation he's receiving. 

" _G-George_?" That familiar husky tone shot out as George stole a breath. The smaller instantly softened with his arms turning weak.

"Don't leave me alone, " George whimpered, nipping Dream's bottom lip. The blonde had instinctively placed a hand over the smaller's hip, guiding them by his hardening crotch. Complying, he grinds forward, letting Dream move him up then down. The smaller had to take a breath in as his eyes flickered brightly. "... _ever_ again."

The blonde sat up, firmer with an arm wrapped around George. The brunette had dug his face on Dream's neck, switching to nibble on his skin. He groaned with a higher pitch, throwing his head forward. They were awfully light, yet shots of pleasure were sent right through his dick.

"Touch me, please." Dream had pushed up the smaller's shirt, stripping him down. His gaze hadn't left the brunette's skin all pale just like before. George cupped his face again, brushing a sluggish kiss against his lips. The smaller had grown tired without the constant touch. He had tugged on the blonde's shirt, doing the same for Dream. Slight red marks with faded freckles decorated the blonde's right side.

It was George's turn to moan when Dream had slipped his hand into the smaller's pants. He had harshly pulled his pants off, barely below his knees. George stared down at Dream's own pants, biting his lip. The blonde gave a short chuckle as he undid his own.

"Shove it in me, " George breathes out, licking his hand. Dream had hummed in response as his voice became hoarse. 

The smaller brushed against the head of Dream's dick, now coated in saliva. He clasped the tip, gradually rubbing down his cock. The blonde bit the edges of his mouth, containing a loud moan. George grinned as he kept a slower pace. He had tightened his grasp, stroking with the same rhythm as Dream's groans.

Dream whined begging as he started at George's lips. No other sound came from his throat. He wanted to get closer to George, yet his body's too heavy and weary. He moved his arm, hugging his arse. The brunette had stumbled forward, now rubbing his cock by Dream's. He squeezed his hand against his skin, caressing the brunette arse, rubbing on each cheek. 

" _Please_ , Dream." George squeaked out a breath. It's just then Dream had met with those dark murky eyes. Those eyes lights he had only seen on video. They were so vibrant.

**~**

Dream snapped awake, dropping from his chair onto the floor. His head smacked against the seat. Neck simmered agony as the blonde had moved his head. Mind felt as if it would easily slip away. It really isn't a great idea falling asleep on the chair of his.

"Fucking hell." He groaned against the cushion of his seat, rubbing his worn-out eyes in the process.

As he got up, beads of sweat dripped down his face with a disturbing itch at the sides of his arm. It was early in the afternoon so he wasn't surprised at the sun's heat. Dream's head twirled as he blinked and his throat parched dry. As if days past since he had woken up.

Just as he thought things weren't going the way he wanted it to be, he felt his cock twitch underneath his clothing. A cough launched up his throat. Embarrassment tinted across his face. Faded recollection of events slowly flooded his mind. Dream had bit onto his lip as he lowered his head.

Why does it have to be _George_? Why does it have to be like that? It's just a dream. Not like he wanted that to happen almost every now and then.

That's where Dream had to pull a few strands of his hair just to ease the morning headache. He was such a _disgusting_ creep. The blonde knew he did like the dream's events. Never despised it, even from the beginning.

Dream rummaged through his bag, grabbing a lukewarm bottle of water, not feeling well to go out of his room right now. As his throat lavishly consumed water, he couldn't stop himself to palm over his hardened dick. He barely felt pleasure with stinging twinge replacing that. Did he miss something?

He groaned deeply, setting himself on his seat, leaning against his desk. He popped up his phone with his thumb hovering over the call button. Dream bit his lip as the embarrassment flooded over to his neck as well. The phone rang for a couple of moments until it was received.

"D-Dream?" The brunette's voice scampered, surprised and kind of occupied. Maybe he had called at a bad time? "Hello? Dream!"

"Morning, Georgie." His own tone played a soft tune, blocking the small moan he had. Dream's hand had rubbed harder on the tent in his pants. Slight guilt ran across his veins from the taught of masturbating from his best friend's voice. His gentle yet bouncy voice he adored to hear. Maybe his screams would even be nice. He's a plain idiot in love, he guesses.

"Why do you sound like you've just woken up? Something wrong?" George hummed with slight concern simmered at the side. The blonde groaned, yet successfully made it seem like a yawn. "Plus, good afternoon to you too."

Dream gasped lowly, undoing his pants. He licked up his hand then wrapped it around his cock, pressing his thumb on the slit of the tip. He went for a teasingly slow stroke before speaking up again. "Nothing- just wanting to check up with you."

"Isn't that sweet?" The brunette had copied the blonde's playful tone. Dream only squeezed tighter from this. "You know what? I'm bored too so I'll entertain myself for a moment."

"Wow, I'm _so_ lucky." Dream gasped, sounding like a scoff. He caressed his tip before stroking his shaft gaining bits of speed every moment or two.

  
The blonde had climaxed after George's laughs rang across his ears. Pleasure tingled across his dick with a loud moan concealed through his arm. He mentally swore just remembering to get some tissues. Now his cum had busted all over his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From quarantine, I've succumbed to my lowest.


	3. Friendly Disputes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long
> 
> I've written horrible things and yet I'm embarrassed writing ass or butt? Even dick makes me wanna slam my head

**Third Person's View**

"Look, I don't think George meant it _that_ way." Sapnap groaned, staring at his laptop's screen. Dream's icon didn't indicate a sound for a moment, only lighting up with this faint thud across his side of the screen. 

"Didn't mean that way?" The blonde scoffed, chuckling bitterly. Leg bouncing balancing his resentment. "He fucking told me off just because I was defending the crap out of him!"

The youngest rolled his eyes, focusing on another message that popped on his screen. ' _Fucking ignorant!!¡!¡¡!_ ' It states with a single angry emoji at the bottom of the text. He sighed, typing away a new response for the eldest. At least George was somewhat calmer than the other one. Though ironically acted like a child than anything.

Dream finally huffs air out if his system after a short rant. "I mean- Would _you_ like it if you're fucking bullied?"

"No."

Sapnap hummed, sending the oldest his response, saying that Dream's only worried and both about how protective he could be. And when it came to George's disability, it goes on to a different point. Good thing, Sapnap's cooler than everyone else.

"See?" The blonde dropped his hand harder than expected, making himself wince. Maybe even blew some steam out. Dream barked once more. "Who's the childish one-"

" _Both of you_ , actually."

It's already been an hour of the same issue with different words. The same bad day before they logged in to their game. It's lucky for the raven male not having his webcam on. If he did, the blonde would go even more feral from the impartial expression.

There was a subtle moment of hesitation for a sound to peep out of his throat. Outrage or seeing the same mindset. Dream couldn't tell, since both carried heavyweight by his chest.

"Pray and tell?"

"To paint it simpler, you were just protecting George, but you should remember he doesn't need your help. Plus you kinda overreacted earlier. The guy's probably a kid." Sapnap grinned lightly from the somewhat quieter Dream, addressing the plain obvious. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to deal with this after a long while. It's too stupid to even be fighting about. And maybe that's one of the reasons why they were.

The youngest let him go on and on in his head, snapping back onto his conversation with George. There were still dots of typing, even after the long period it took for Sap to return. Probably a bit less irritated than Dream.

And as a matter of fact, Sapnap was right; George was wreaking his head, pondering whether or not to prove a point or be the oldest in this situation, even if it's already late to do so. The youngest had been the most mature out of the time they were having this pitiful dispute. Kind of makes the brunette succumb to the thoughts of being childish. Yet George felt his pride taunted to crack.

' _Sorry_ ' was the only message Sapnap had received after a long wait. Though, knowing it was only an apology for dragging the raven male into the mess earned a low groan from his throat.

' _That's not what you're supposed to be saying to me_.'

' _Thank you_ ' George had sent his message at the same time. 

' _Sapitus Napitus_ ' He had sent again.

He rolled his eyes, going back onto his call with the other. It's been a short while since Dream had spoke once again. Surely, it's the same as George; thinking over the situation.

Dream's further stubborn than both are combined. And mixed with an unreadable tone, it's hard to tell. Dream clicked his tongue, staring up the ceiling. He doesn't recognize when he started seeing himself older than George. But times like this where the brunette acts for himself, he's periodically reminded of that fact. And sometimes, it's frightening.

"I should _probably_ get to bed." The blonde sighed, hovering the mouse over the end call.

"It's a weekend-"

" _Good night_ , Sapnap."

  
"Night."

The youngest rolled his eyes, with Dream's icon turning grey. He clicked back to George's conversation, basically saying the same thing -he couldn't blame him, he hasn't slept until today. It's probably the best to have the two some shut-eye. They've always magically fixed their issues in their sleep. Sapnap wished he had something like that.

**~**

Instead of the usual, waking up inside his own subconscious, his skull throbbed with a slight migraine. And this time, he could perceive the strain on his legs holding his body up, though he couldn't seem to be sure if there's a ground. Light darkness burned throughout his whole vision. Breath was short, stiff and sickening each gasp he took in. He couldn't stop doing so. His own heart threatened to stop if he dares hold it in for a second.

It was so bright. Too bright that Dream wasn't even used to it. Too much radiating light that the blonde swore he could actually feel it pressing in. He groaned irritated, holding his arms stretched out as balance diminished. Movement was rigid, like trying to swim in thicker water- almost jelly-like. His eyes couldn't see through anything, yet whatever it is kept them open. Dream wanted to fucking claw his eyes shut himself, but his body inched backwards as if it would topple over. He couldn't even bend over to sit anymore.

All felt horrible and uncanny. The light -or what he thinks it is- stuck onto his body with his skin practically interweaved in it. If he could be even more bitter, this might be nudging him there. 

His thoughts were still intact, mostly it seems. The reminder of being in a dream slipped in and out of his mind as he breathes in and out as well. Yet, the knowledge of where he was had settled lightly inside his head. The awareness he had of the previous memories, the awful -nonetheless pleasurable- things he unconsciously and consciously did. 

Soon, his eyes adjusted through the darkness. The familiar room of his best friend came into view once again. Just like the last time, everything's all neat, the only exception is the piles of papers and books covering his laptop. There was the brunette, bundled over his blankets at the corner of his bed, facing the wall. His head wasn't even over the pillows, only had them by his back. Towered behind him as if he knew he'd be having unwanted company.

From just a thought, Dream hovered over to George's side, digging his hands on the pillows. Beads of sweat trickled down the brunette's cheek, yet held his blanket closer than ever. The blonde had obliviously held his hand right up to his face. Dream flinched, making his own droplets of sweat trickle down, fading through the air. He wasn't even feeling heat of any kind. Only feeling alive. Feeling close -to somewhere-?

The pillows were as light as feathers, falling off the bed as he hit them away. The weight around him didn't interfere with his current movements. Dream had tried tugging the blanket off, yet Georg's grip only got tighter. 

The brunette was awake -not- with his mind slipping in and out just like his stamina. His sight shifted to two visions, mostly on Dream's backside, sitting by his bed over him. Each unconscious blink sent waves of confusion throughout his body, whether or not to rest or to struggle. It was hard to breathe, difficult to keep the blanket on him. George murmured, whimpering as the bones of his arm felt popping out of their sockets.

"You can't breathe." Dream snapped, yanking it off then dropped down to the clutter below. George squeaked, turning onto the other side by force.

The brunette gasped in for air. His eyes were shut like he was asleep, yet tears seeped out of them. George's head slowly dipped into confusion as he saw his body limp underneath Dream's figure and also his best friend's clouded face.

" _Don't_ -"

George blinked. Dream dipped down, meeting the smaller's parted lips. Quickly slipped his tongue into George’s mouth. All the stress Dream felt squeezed into how aggressive he was with the kiss.

The blonde's hands travelled along the smaller's arms, guiding them upwards. His hands were up without anything holding them down. George hummed as bare chill met his chest in a second. It took a moment to realise that Dream already advanced onto undoing his pants. He couldn't even do anything as his legs were numb, barely kicking his foot forward. 

"Please, don't." George breathes out with a shaky voice.

Dream slowly drifted over the smaller's stomach, climbing over his bed. Shortly, his lips pressed onto the rims of his neck, sending brushing trail of kisses. George whined, eyes solely focused up the voided ceiling above. He bit down on his tongue when Dream did the same onto his skin. Slight pink tints adorned his neck, even if the oldest swore it might have drawn blood.

Again, Dream glared back onto his closed eyes. It was fuzzy, but those bright eye lights bore between his eyelids. Even if the blonde couldn't see the smaller's expression completely, Dream could tell the worried look, staring back up.

"Wished you would have shut your fucking mouth earlier?" The blonde intertwined his hand onto George's, squeezing them harshly. All he could do was squirm underneath. And even with the fact he didn't do anything, George was scared.

  
"Dream- _Stop it_!" The brunette hissed tartly; the words were left dismissed. Dream continued to nip around his collar bone while caressing the tip of his cock. Weight of his own fatigue held his limbs down, forcing him to do nothing but speak or moan. It left a sour taste on his throat as pleasure stung hard through his veins and onto his bottom half. Gosh, damn it. Why did he have to heat up?

"I don't see you doing _anything_."

Dream gently lifted the smaller's head, pulling him up to sit with his face, forward-facing onto the wall. George squeaked, almost toppling over if it wasn't for the blond's grip around his shoulders with such ease. The brunette was back, sitting against Dream's crotch as he spread his legs open over his own to prevent him from shying away. Dream sat behind him, letting his figure be supported by his body, breathing against his neck. George could only melt more as his hand went back to his dick.

"You're _really_ going to let me?" Dream scoffed, his grip tightened, stroking rougher. George whined, head whirling weary and tired. "You _can't_ even speak up!"

"Shut up, Dream!" The brunette groaned louder, feeling the other's dick poke his arse. " _You're_ the one doing this!" 

Dream grabbed onto George's throat, slowly going up and holding his cheeks. His head had given up, leaving the blonde to hold him up. The smaller hitched as Dream's strokes quickened its pace. He held his hands down onto the mattress trying to support his figure.

" _I'm_ the one doing this and yet _you can't_ stop me." George had a muffled cry as Dream forced his finger in his mouth. He curled around his tongue, attempting to hook it around. The other's cock, gradually rubbed and grinded against his arse cheeks. "You're a fucking pushover- no resistance, letting me do all what I fucking want."

George huffed, deliberately biting down on Dream's finger. The blonde winced, shoving another into his throat with the pain-numbing around his saliva. He pressed firmly on top of George's twitching dick, as his own legs started to shiver. The brunette choked up, panting as Dream pulled away.

"Dream-" Said male tugged up his dick, making him cry out a whine. Promptly, Dream made him lean down, exposing his hole by the chilling air. It became icy cold when Dream pressed over his finger dressed with dripping amounts of saliva.

George stared up, hoping to meet the ceiling, yet came across Dream's face draping over him. His breaths tightened up his chest, having the taller's deep dusk locks drop from his head. The brunette pursed his lips shut preventing a whine, seeing how Dream bit his bottom lip and eyes trailing over his face.

"You'll tolerate _anyone_ , won't you? You won't resist." Dream's still angry.

"Dream! No, I-"

Dream pulled the smaller up with such strength, dragging his body to the end of the bed. The smaller sat in between Dream with his legs spread across the bed frame. George turned his head away, through the blonde made sure to make him face back to the other side.

The brunette groaned to protest. No matter how hard he tried shutting his eyes close, his vision stayed, staring forward onto a tall narrow mirror. George's hair draped over his face, skin coated in familiar red markings and Dream's finger pushing inside his ass. George was definitely not quiet every time he would moan out from each thrust. He looked so messed up.

George lowered his head, wanting to face the other. " _Dream_ -"

" _Look, George_." The blonde demanded, going back to the smaller's throat, making him stare directly at the mirror. It distracted him enough not to notice the other poking his clothed dick on his arse. "Do you see the expression on your face, right now?"

He squirmed, biting down his lip as Dream pushed in two more digits, stretching up his hole. Breathing went fast, numbing his chest, trying to adjust to the width. George wearily blinked, seeing drool drop from his mouth. Seeing his desperate and fucked up look.

"Dream!- _Please_ , I-" George whined, having the smallest hints of stamina to reach out to his hard dick. Dream instantly grabbed his arm, pulling it away.

The blonde stared back to the mirror with George's head down blocking his sights of himself. He stared at both of them right on the reflective surface. George was so small in his grasp, he only had to sag his shoulders to entangle him in his own body.

"If you _want_ me, look in the mirror." Dream pulled his digits out of George's stretched hole, digging his face on the smaller's shoulder. "Unless you don't want any more of this."

"Why-?" George breathes heavily staring back at the mirror. Lips pink and parted with slight drool dripping out. Dark eyes teary as his chest rapidly raised and falls. "Aren't you mad?"

Dream dug his face deeper, calmly licking the back of the smaller. He then stared right back at the mirror, with his eyes still glowing illuminating his face. Then he spoke in such a trembling tone. "George- _Don't make me leave you alone_."

**~**

George burst awake from cold sweat. He groaned, panting and gasping as if he ran for hours without rest. His chest tightened with discomfort as soon as his body finally calmed down. The brunette sat up against the mattress, blinking to shake away the exhausted sensation he gave off. His own mind wanted to collapse over back to bed.

It was early in the morning, sunlight shining on his face as he stared face forward to the mirror. That damn mirror giving him those images of his own body. With that lustful look, his best friend stared back at it. George's face flushed hot as the memories replayed in his head.

"God damn it, I'm such a fucking baby.'

First-order of business is to get rid of that damn mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a long endnote. If you'd like to skip, just read the last paragraph.
> 
> I just want to clarify that Dream and George here doesn't know that their dreams of each other are actually each other. The dreams started a long time ago and they're kinda used to it. They specifically think it's their subconscious thought of the other and what they think their reaction is when they're being honest. George mostly uses the dreams to figure out how much he knows about Dream and to pick choices junk -and for guilty bits of pleasure. Dream uses it mostly to vent since he's not so sure if he knows George so well than he thinks he does. Bus still he does receive advice out of these dreams.  
> This is confusing, I'm sorry.
> 
> One last thing, can you guys please tell me in the comments what you think Dream and George were fighting about? I want to see if I hinted enough information for the readers to piece it together.


	4. Great News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify, they aren't YouTubers here... Just normal teens who play Minecraft with each other

**Third person's view**

It's been a few days or so at the start of summer vacation. No school and no extra responsibility for the next two months. Just spending time with his friends on Minecraft without worrying for exams and tutoring others for money. At least, that's what George thought of.

For the passing days, Dream hasn't logged on as he usually did. Both him and Sapnap were left alone to chat and play that seemed lacking a bit without the blonde. The first day of the break was the first and last time they've spoken to Dream. Remembering that time, the blonde was overly enthusiastic and even opened up his webcam as they played. It was weird seeing his friend all bouncy and not telling them the cause. Plus, having a smile throughout the game must be tiring, even if he's this overly enthusiastic. Probably, Sapnap had guessed something from the short hour. Though, their game was cut quick due to Dream being called by his mom.

"Do you think something happened?" George groaned, trying to focus on their game of bedwars.

Sapnap hummed that faded into the background. "Who? Dream? Yeah, why?"

"Just that- _wait_ did he contact you or something? You're awfully calm about this- _shit_." The brunette swore as he was thrown to the void below with their bed destroyed. Quickly, he dropped his head down onto his desk, already tired from the game. If it wasn't for the thoughts looming over his head, he wouldn't be so out of it.

"Haha. _Noob_." Sapnap's chuckles rang across his ears, prolonging his answer.

After a long groan, the youngest had stared across his camera, giving eye contact with a slight frown yet unconcerned look. It didn't come across that Dream had contacted him, but only that he's sure of something. George begged just to know what the hell that _something_ was; What Sapnap is thinking or his thought process in general. That stare just reminded him of Dream. Both unreadable yet so obvious, he ends up over analysing and looking like an idiot.

"Nope, not even a single letter. Can you forget about your boyfriend for a while and focus on me?"

Small giggles erupted from both sides of the screen. A tiny smile settled on George's face, easing up the frown. Seriously, Sapnap could always squeeze in a grin in these types of situations. It isn't much, but even the brunette knows how difficult it is to cheer a person.

"But no really, I'm very sure he's all okay over there. But if you're still worried, you should call."

George raised his head, peeping over his computer. Sapnap had won the game for them, now having his character staring at his own. Call? Dream's not even on anywhere anymore. Or is he talking about Dream's phone?

"You have Dream's number?"

"Do you want it or not?" 

The brunette pursed his lips, opening his chat with Sapnap. They were quite empty since both have the tendency to call rather than type, even when they were short like saying their good mornings. George groaned, comparing that to Dream's. Full of simple messages and spam, light-hearted paragraphs and something as simple as a single letter scattered all about. And when they usually have their weekly calls, it takes hours of their own time.

Does Sapnap have this ordeal with Dream as well? Do they talk just as much? How could the youngest gain his number? It compelled him to ask if he could see Sapnap's version with Dream's conversations. Though, it was clear Dream did trust Sapnap more with this evidence in mind. Even George would trust the youngest more than himself. His chest soon compressed, giving off a small feeling of hurt somewhere inside. Hopefully, it'll just fade away.

"No. It's not important if he doesn't call first." George closed his chat with Dream as well as brushing off the feeling of yearning. He'll be too intrusive if he does decide to call. "Must be his mom grounding him from his test or whatever. He's stupid."

"I could say the same for you."

"Okay, who the hell helps you with algebra, Sapnap?"

The youngest had a hand over his chest, concealing a laugh. Didn't look all too real for George, even if it was sincere. "Don't attack me like that! You're older so you're supposed to be teaching us -new generation."

"We're a year apart, Snapmap."

"Oh, Georgie, does that even matter?"

He's thinking too hard with thoughts that don't make sense. _Hopefully_ , they would fade away.

**~**

Dream never liked moving houses, either it being very boring or he's instructed to do most of the heavy lifting and setting up. Though, as bittersweet as leaving his school and where he lived, he's eager to finally meet with his other friends. When the news came up they'd moving where the rest of his friends resided, he basically packed up the same day. It's such a big coincidence that they were just so close to each other. Nonetheless, he'd never have it in another way.

"Yeah, I think we'd be there in a week or less." Dream spoke through his phone, balancing over his shoulder as he carried bags into their car. His other sisters were still busy getting the essentials with them, leaving other stuff for another time.

"Have you told the others?" A monotonous voice came from the other side of the device. Seemingly out of thought from how he responded. Though, Techno always had that type of tone.

"Nope, that's the surprise part-" He had thrown his share into the trunk, then settling inside the car and finally getting his earphones on. "Which reminds me, don't let the others, Wilbur included, to tell those two."

"Just a surprise for them, yeah. And why am I in this talk exactly?"

"Cause, you're the only one farther away from us."

A snicker could be heard yet concealed through his tone. "So? Were you pitying me because I'm lonely."

"Basically, yes. If you don't want my pity, just hurry up and move in closer."

"I'd love to, but unlike you, I'm trying to save up."

Dream laughed, checking how far their new house is to the nearest pizza hut. He was perhaps making a big deal with planning his arrival and making his move a mystery for his other friends. Still, his heart raced, beating fast as if he'd see them in a few moments, even if it was actually a few days away. Adrenaline and excitement mixed in the pits of his stomach, making him unable to sit still. Like he wanted to spoil his own surprise, eager to see his friends' reactions.

He wondered what they'd look like. Sapnap always had a neutral face, even when having a smile on. And knowing George's habit of painting his emotions, he might burst jumping or holding back tears. Honestly, he also might just have the same smile as Sapnap, unable to get happier than that. Either way, Dream knew his emotions and thoughts will keep running wild until he finally sees them.

"Do you think I could do more?" The blonde hummed. All he had prepared were movies and a bunch of pizza. Dream felt lacking at some of those points, but being young, his allowance wasn't going up without a job.

"Well, you're just as broke as me, so that's more than enough."

"I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know how to end this, so I had a friend give me an outline and now I'm writing this again. 
> 
> Also, sorry for no fucky fuck this time. Maybe in the next chapter or something.


	5. Stress with Brownies

**Third person's view**

Everything was so dark, yet light shone sharply through his closed eyelids. Numb and unfeeling, his eyes fell cold when he tried opening them. Breathing was short and rigid, forcing the air out and in his lungs with his chest barely burning up to his throat. Dream's neck ached, legs numb from the weight as if he's towering over something. The familiar feeling of hovering, but it ached even more. 

The blonde's throat stung cold as a minty sensation took over his senses. Something like tasting toothpaste or a somewhat smokey taste at the tip of his tongue spread out. What makes it hard to get used to is the fact that the feeling is all too small, yet it overtook his own body. It forced his focus to drift out into an abyss and every time he gains consciousness, that irritating taste came all back.

Familiar sights wavered into his sights. The room- a kitchen of some sort was fairly lit. There wasn't anything he could smell, generally see or concentrate on. Most furniture was a blurry haze, he didn't even notice it was a kitchen before he saw the counter and a silver-coloured stove or oven. It was still blurry. The place had a foreign air that made that stinging mint taste burn as it travelled through his lungs.

Speaking of the surroundings, it just faded in Dream's vision the silhouette of his friend's figure. The brunette's back faced him as he slumped over the kitchen counter, hogging the space as his legs sagged on the chair he was on, barely keeping him up. He knew George doesn't snore as he vaguely remembers from the times he had fallen asleep on their calls. Though, it didn't faze him that this one murmurs small sounds that echoed around the room. They were so adorable as they were beginning to sound like whimpers.

Dream moved over the smaller, caressing the edges of his brown locks. George only responded with a louder cry as he followed the way the blonde had stroke his head. They weren't as vivid like the previous ones but provided comfort. A heat and pressure that rivalled the minty sting that took a hold of his neck, etching in his skin. Such a familiar touch, yet so unusual for Dream.

As he moved in closer to look at the smaller, his vision teetered just as hazy as before, leaving him to solely focus on the faint colours. He tried to push the other by his back, wanting to see the smaller's dozed face. He wanted to see him so bad, he ignored the sting that filled up his chest.

George stumbled onto his feet, as he was flipped over, away from his seat and back pressed harshly by the smooth edges of the counter. He could feel gravity sinking him down with the force on his shoulders holding him up. It took a while for the brunette to get a weak grasp on the counter and actually feel his feet supporting his weight. Though, it took a longer time to process the soft lips that pressed on his own. All he did was whimper and clutch onto the support he's forced to accept.

He gasped for air, yet quickly bit down refusing to open up. Sweetness overtook the tip of his tastes, compelling himself to savour it before it was gone. George's actions were rewarded with a slightly amused chuckle. Those soft lips then breathe against his neck, leaving slowly dragged kisses. Each one felt crawling on his skin as they descend just above his collarbone.

The blonde hummed nibbling onto his skin, making him squirming underneath with a small squeak. His vision was still a blur, only fixated over the pale glow of colour. He lifted the small male up the counter as he lifted his shirt. Resuming his small kisses on his chest, he just then felt the overwhelming taste of tangy fruit and something in the lines of cookies. Fresh and sweet that washed the previous minty one.

" _Dream_."

Said male pushed harder on the smaller's chest, palming over his clothed cock while he squirmed even more, even shifting in closer. Dream felt nothing but numbing ecstasy drifting above his head. His voice became nonexistent, only able to respond with rougher kisses and reactions.

All George could see was nothing, left only to feel and hold his head and body steady as he was placed on the kitchen counter. He couldn't help but pant over the sweet kisses and bites along his skin. Still, he longed to take a glimpse, even if they are already forced open. Uncertainty rose upon his throat as his kisses went rough. George wanted to see him. However, it felt like a far off dream.

" _Dream_ , " George whined louder than before. Breath panting when he felt the other rub his dick, from the base up to its slit.

The blonde paused to strip the male of his shirt, guiding the cloth then tied his wrists behind him. George leaned back, hardly supporting his weight as his arm was tied behind. Still, he was stubborn and sagged back, towering over the taller male, merely managing to balance himself. Struggling, he gave a longer cry about it which only gave the other a satisfied smile.

"Dream- _Dream_ , please, " The brunette sucked in his breath tasting sweetness in the air.

The blonde only undid his pants and tried to remove his underwear, squeezing the head of his hardened dick. An arm wrapped around George's thin waist, just too keep him closer and safe. He also had moved in closer, receiving faint kisses as he stared eye to eye at the smaller. Instinctively, he attempted to rub against the counter's side for any sort of friction.

"I _want_ to s-see you." George bit his bottom lip, preventing a loud moan from the pleasure built in his lower half.

Dream's cock only grew harder with that zesty taste lingering longer.

George couldn't stop his voice from spilling and muttering out, practically moaning as Dream dragging his fingers, stroking half of his length. " _Please- I_ want to- please see me, "

"I- Dream, _please_."

The blonde only pressed his lips onto the smaller, shutting him up. Having trouble, parting the smaller male's lips, he moved his hand from George's dick to digging his fingers down his thigh. He gasped, having Dream shove his tongue in his mouth. There. That taste simmered down piling ecstasy down his own lower half.

George parted away, eyes half open with this glint of light, yet still unable to see the allured, captivated gaze Dream gave back. Teary and both a dazed, he spoke again. Only that the blonde didn't catch his words.

**~**

"George." Sapnap groaned, poking his friend's cheek, harder. "George, get up."

The brunette only copied the younger's groans, sinking his face deeper onto the warm countertop, forcing his eyes shut into the dark abyss. His head had memories of his dream faintly lingering barely at his reach. Though, he had to squeeze his legs together to hide a half hardened boner from his friend. 

"You already made the icing?" Sapnap poked his cheek again.

It took a long while till he got a response out of the oldest. "Yes."

"Dude, you guys don't have any flour and shit." He finally got to complain, sitting right beside him.

" _So?_ You go buy it." George hissed, raising his head. Face red, drowsy and still tired, yet pulled off an adorable look. His irritated tone mirrored his own feelings. He couldn't explain why he was so upset. Though it might be because of his nap getting cut short. "Just- you can see I _just_ woke up."

"Yes, but are you going to clean up your mess?"

The brunette's sights finally cleared up, seeing the counter with bits of frosting and sugar scattered about. His whisk lonely on the ground and bowl sitting by the edge dirty. Where he had slept was the only place spared.

George sighed. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he was in fact lazy for all this work. "No."

"Go get flour. That's the easier one, right?"

"I guess?" George yawned, staring over his arms, slightly sore from his nap and some parts smudged with icing.

"Yeah. Go and take a shower first, I guess." The younger chuckled, painting a grin on George's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day sucked for me. I had to travel in a car with great air conditioning- too great that it gave me a fever. Plus the smell of that air freshener was too intense, it became horrible rather than good. And when I woke up, they had to leave me alone in the car and they do something since its quarantine and limited people are only allowed or something. It's horrible; I got little space to sleep in and ended up craving brownies with a horrible period. I'm also very motion sick so that was fun.  
> Sorry for the rant -and the short chap. This was just the inspiration for the chap


	6. Finally

**Third Person's View**

It took a while for George to get out of the shower. He just woke up from a lovely nap, showering over calming waters. Plus the fact that icing and sugar in his hair and skin practically stuck on him. And by the time he slipped into one of his sweaters, Sapnap had already cleaned up the kitchen and shoved the icing into the fridge. 

"You made sure to take your 'precious time'." Sapnap chuckled, pulling George's arm towards the street.

"Why? Did you think my skin could take that much sugar? I know I'm sweet, but give me a break."

With a scoff and a few nudges to their sides, George managed to pull Sapnap with him out to the open. Complains literally spilt all over the place by the youngest, yet he led their way down to the nearest store, not bothering to take his leave and go back home. The oldest grew quiet with the other's slow voice filling his head. George couldn't carry a conversation at the moment and the other didn't mind rambling on just to fill the silence. It was a peaceful ten minutes, to say the least.

It took a while for the both of them to find the bag of flour they'd be using. Sapnap wanted to just grab one of the cheapest and move on, though George -now totally awake from his wonderful yet upsetting nap- kept the youngest still as he scanned through the shelves of different bags. A picky one, since he wanted fluffier brownies. And maybe, he didn't want to go walk home just yet.

"There's fresh oranges by the counter." The youngest didn't have much to say now and with George's distant attitude only making it worse. And the only way he could get the oldest to talk is by bickering, in which he does. "I want to make one orange flavoured."

"Orange what? We still need chocolate-" The brunette inhaled. There weren't many people around, but it would be inconvenient to start a fight. "as 'normal people' make their brownies with."

"I thought we were making cupcakes!"

George hissed as his tone grew louder. The youngest only hissed back.

"You know?- Why the hell were you even making icing? That isn't normal brownies!"

"It would be the glaze!"

Sapnap took an almost empty basket and dropped both oranges and bag of flour. "Fine then. I want orange shreds as my 'glaze'." 

"Sapnap you can't." Against his better judgement, George let the younger have his ways. "Are you also going to buy those cookies?"

"They're-" The youngest scrambled, a bit startled seeing the Chips Ahoy in the basket, yet quickly recovered with a wide grin. "..my toppings." 

Both only snickered to each other with some bits of this uneasiness settling down on the floor, only having the same thought in their heads; were they even making brownies at this point?

  
Both of them would have been home if it wasn't for the cheap assed plastic that decided to break as they walked out of the store. Sapnap only lightheartedly laughed at George's annoyed curses as he rubbed the oranges on his sweater. It only made the oldest angrier but with a calmer attitude, finally giving in and laughing.

The youngest had forced George to sit outside a McDonald's as he tried to ask -probably steal- for another bag or two. 

It was just a small wheeze that caught his attention. The brunette didn't know why he immediately scanned for who or whatever made that sound, but knew that it was crucial. Surroundings weren't that crowded, yet most of their noises fell into the background that made it harder to distinguish. George never would have found the source if it wasn't for two men chattering over a few meters away, outside a small pizza hut. Their figures were blurred from the distance that made their colours look like their blobs of their own body. Their voices were quite indistinguishable, but the brunette caught on with them.

George squinted from the familiarity he caught his eyes upon. Their presence just mellowed the atmosphere of the dull afternoon to an uplifting relaxing one. And rather than enjoying the mood around, it made the brunette seem lonelier.

He sighed, leaning his chest onto the table, almost wanting to lay down on it. It's plain weird he was somewhat stalking these people and how he got annoyed by their interaction. And when he heard something vaguely familiar to the name 'Dream', it only made his gut spin with irritation.

The previous assumption of feeling left out of his best friend's life just turned into an annoying discomfort of resentment. But, it's not like this never happened before. Nevertheless, both were best friends and then suddenly losing his only contact without any explanation or even the usual text 'I'm probably busy in a few days' seemed- is unfair. He's worried over here and Dream was probably chilling having no sense of what's happening.

"I'm too lonely to have friends." George groaned deeper.

"Dream- Are you sure this is enough?"

The brunette shot up from his seat, glancing back at the two he was stalking earlier. They were both taller than normal and already walking away. And just before George could turn his curiosity into pure confusion, both of the men got fairly close just to see. He didn't know who the taller one was, but the other, it was clear as day. Even if Dream rarely showed his face and he promised not to screenshot when he did, he knew his details by heart. Faint freckles scattered across his face, mostly the edges of his bright and calming eyes and dark yet glittering blonde hair.

Dream? Fucking Dream himself? And with who? Did he miss Dream all too much to hallucinate without sleeping? And of course, George would remember of the blonde would ever indicate if he'd be in his fucking neighbourhood.

George stood, pushing his seat back, giving this horrible creak. He didn't try and chase after the two, watching as they faded away side by side. The oldest just stood there with a distant and baffled look. Maybe almost terrified. Frightened to the point that he would only choose to run.

And he did. He ran back home with a blank mind. 

Sapnap ran across the road, huffing with their groceries bundled in a bag. He could now see the oldest speed walking down the road and not paying attention. The youngest couldn't shout out to his friend from the lack of air running in his lungs right now, only having the energy to catch up to the other.

"Ge-" The youngest threw his arm around George's shoulder, startling the smaller from his appearance. "One sec."

  
“I’m sorry.”

George didn’t make the effort to look at the other’s eye and even speak his apology, now walking slower. As soon as Sapnap regained his breath, he instantaneously grabbed one of his shoulders, halting their walk.

“George,” It seemed a bit overdramatic as the older shrunk back at the touch and tone. “What the hell happened? Something you want to tell me?”

“I-I don’t know?” His answer came late, letting a few moments pass before his voice came out monotonously and more confused than the other. How could he tell Sapnap that Dream was here with this awful and distraught look? Seriously, he could only just be seeing things- seeing this huge coincidence, but even with that in mind, it hurt more.

Sapnap could see the confusion laced tone all too well, giving up for the moment. "We should probably talk inside."

  
It didn't take a long while to reach the house as much as to George's dismay. Though, he does thank Sapnap for taking a long moment of putting away the groceries, leaving this awkward and undisturbed silence between them.

George could only grip the couch cushions as he thought of what he actually wanted to say. Sapnap was Dream's best friend as well. It'll be unfair if he isn't informed, even if the oldest ponders if he saw Dream there. It wasn't a big stretch, considering he saw and heard him clear as day with someone they didn't know. He almost forgot about that other person. That taller one he didn't seem to be familiar with- voice or face.

He really needs Sapnap's view on this. George is too high up on his emotions, blocking most logic. It's just like a band-aid, he only needs to rip it off.

"Sapnap, " He called out as the other was just finishing, giving a small hum as his response. "You probably won't believe me, but- Dream was here."

Just as what George had said, he wouldn't have believed it if it wasn't for the situation.

" _He was here_ , Sapnap. With someone- But he was here." 

The youngest cringed at the seemingly chuckling tone as he sat by him. "Is that all?"

"Why the hell is he _here_? And not telling?"

  
The youngest only gave a smile, letting him go on about the same topic, sometimes indulging into his own weird emotions and mostly repeating the same words and ideas. A few words left his that only encouraged to do what he wanted and trying to calm him down. After a short while, George couldn't give out any more words, growing quiet as Sapnap was before.

"Maybe he's planning to surprise us." He pointed out, purposely sounding like he just realised it. George's cheeks only flushed, giving a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I guess. That was still unfair."

"So unfair! I should know first though."

Both broke out in short giggles, but it still had this awkward air. Nevertheless, it was as normal as it gets, being the cause of their relaxation.

"Want to call Dream and surprise him instead?"

"I'll scream, you dial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Online school just started and I got really busy catching up. And honestly, I kinda rushed this chap since I want to make one shots and short fics like the others. Sorry of it's bad. I didn't had time to edit this too. Though, I had fun writing this, even if I just cut this off and seems like it needs another chapter.  
> Thanks for reading <3  
> 


End file.
